<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Husband by ChickenFrappe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24551809">Husband</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChickenFrappe/pseuds/ChickenFrappe'>ChickenFrappe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Attempted Murder, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Bottom Kang Yeosang, Edging, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, Forest Sex, Hunters &amp; Hunting, M/M, Marriage, Painplay, Panther Seonghwa, Past Rape/Non-con, Pet Names, Predator/Prey, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Violence, Smut, Top Park Seonghwa, Vampire Kang Yeosang, Vampires, Verbal Humiliation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:49:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,424</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24551809</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChickenFrappe/pseuds/ChickenFrappe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s all theirs, all his and all Seonghwa’s. Their life became strange when they fell in love.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>172</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He’ll never be able to choose a single thing about him that he doesn’t find appealing. It’s everything, he’s made for him, his princess, his babe , Seonghwa’s personal doll. His husband.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hand made for his every need, every crevice of their bodies slotting together perfectly.  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He’s so ferocious yet tame, docile and vicious. Silent, but his face speaks a mile a minute. He always tries to hide how he feels, worries for the younger over himself and everyone around him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Seonghwa never cared about their differences. The warmth in his body and the coolness in his. The differences in meals,and even language. Their traditions and age and species were their biggest deterrent</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yeosang was born in the early 1700’s, three hundred and three years old. He was brought back to life after nearly being beat to death by a few gangsters. Simply caught in the wrong place at a very wrong time heard too much and received a bullet through the calf. He got shot in the stomach as well,  along with a beating that bruised his entire body.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He remembers the taste of his own blood, the warmth of it flooding to the swollen areas of his body, trying to heal him but only flowing through his wounds and killing him further.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He remembers the hunger of the dinner probably home waiting for him, his mother would probably beat him if she seen him like this.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘You shouldn’t have been there in the first place.’ He imagines her saying. He didn’t have the strength to get up and see her. So he died there. Everyone thought he was dead, no one found his body. He cut his hair once he came back, moved on a farm with his sire and later a mansion.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His sire died a long, long  time ago at his own hands when he became tired of him. the man treating Yeosang like mere trash, a lowly servant. He’d fuck him senseless as he’d heal at even the tiniest shed of blood. He’d order him around, threaten to kill him, mention how he gave him life, gave him a second chance.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A second chance for eternity.<br/><br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He’d hit him, never let him out the house and often denied him blood from his familiars. He killed Yeosang’s own familiars and made his the only source of blood. He degraded Yeosang when he denied him of his body and advanced until he broke and let his sire have his way. Like child having a tantrum for his new toy.<br/><br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Five years of his sire, and he became merciless.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yeosang reached in his chest, ripped out his heart, and crushed it while his skin cracked like stone, choking on his own marinated blood and soon dying. He got fairly drunk off of his blood before he stumbled from his home.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yeosang set him and the house aflame.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re thinking too much.” Seonghwa stands behind him, arms sliding down his to his waist and pulling the vampire back on his chest. He noses his neck in a familiar way, almost silently demanding to know what’s wrong. He never pushed too far, never demanded an answer because at times, Yeosang didn’t know what was wrong at all.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He’s staring out of the window at the field ahead. It’s all theirs, all his and all Seonghwa’s. Their life became strange when they fell in love. It became each other. Yeosang thought Seonghwa was a human, potential dinner to corner. He didn’t expect an almost life threatening fight.</span>
</p><p class="p1">He used to think marriage was pointless when he became what he is now. But, he couldn’t bring himself to stay away from Seonghwa, he drew him in orbit.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ve never been married.” He turns his head up to look at Seonghwa.” I never fell in love as a human.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You died at 17, of course you didn’t. I bet you weren’t allowed outside.”They never talked about his old life really. More about Seonghwa’s current life, his experiences and success, failures and moments of glee. His gloomy days and sometimes restless nights. He wishes he could’ve met his mother, the way he’s sometimes describe her was entertaining.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Shut up.” Yeosang rolls his eyes, bringing an elbow back to hit his husband.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Seonghwa wasn’t a vampire, but it never ceased to amaze him how quick the man was. He was a shifter, a panther soul within his body.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He was as agile as a cat and has the instincts of one, he knew what Yeosang would do ten minutes before he’s even committed the act.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Maybe he just knows his doll too well.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Seonghwa.” Yeosang speaks, voice light as a feather.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Seonghwa’s always prepares their food, meat for himself and a glass of blood. Yeosang drank it straight from the bag before he met Seonghwa, and now he drinks from a glass with a metal straw like a classy vampire.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes?”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">Both of his eyes shined a different shade when the sun went down. His left a bright green and his right golden.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He’d never grow tired of his husbands eyes, they’d constrict or grow large and wide depending on his mood or whatever Yeosang said. He mentioned chocolate once and the panther’s eyes blew so wide, he didn’t see his iris for 20 minutes.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do you... are you, um.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They’d narrow when threatened,  when he pinned Yeosang down and took what belonged to him, place a hand on his neck and squeeze for the pressure alone. He knew the vampire didn’t need to breathe, however  that doesn’t stop him from inflicting pain on his beautiful body. He never had the pleasure of seeing the scars the next day, they healed the second they were scratched or bitten along his body.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Am I?” Seonghwa trails off for him to finish.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’d like to engage in an activity outside with you.” He folded his arms in front of his thighs, nervous habit.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Depends on what it is.” His eyes did it, they narrowed before him, thin lines staring him down in two different shades. He knew that Seonghwa knew what he wanted. He knows the panther too well, knows his antics, a defiant house cat is all he is sometimes.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He was silent when he walked just as Yeosang was. Attentive, hunting.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His fluffy ears made an appearance along with his tail, black waving behind him in a coy motion.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Toying with his prey. His little prey. Tiny, pretty prey.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What’s wrong, mouse?” Seonghwa tilted his head, stepping forward a little more until he completely cornered the vampire against the counter. His tail hits his slender waist, almost herding him towards the sink of the kitchen.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Chase me.” He doesn’t stutter this time, he didn’t push his head down low, but his eyes aren’t any less embarrassing. Seonghwa smiles, immediate and wide. He steps back, nodding his head through the kitchen towards where the front door would be.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">” I’ll give you a five second head start.” His voice smooth and undeniably sexy. It always pitched deep when Seonghwa was hungry for him.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">Yeosang looked at him, eyes wide with anxiety before turning and speeding through the kitchen towards the front door, he flung it open and closed it.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He’s never won this game, no matter how fast he was, Seonghwa always had a strategy, always found him and pounced on him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He dashed through the field eyes locked on the group of trees beyond their desolate home. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He heard everything around him, the grass shaking in the wind, the leaves dancing, small animals taking cover once he passes them at blinding speeds.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The pounding of paws against the soil following him was the only new sound shooting through the air. An agile form shifting through the tall grass.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He may be fast, but Seonghwa could catch up to him in an instant. Silent and experienced. It’s almost funny how they both hunt is so different. He chose seduction over pure luck and experienced  silence.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The trees aren’t a smart choice while he’s in this form, but he needs the cover if he plans on winning. If he makes it to the ravine at the end of the forest near the city, he wins. If not, he gets devoured.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">This always made him feel somewhat alive, like he wasn’t dead, wasn’t a vampire who doesn’t breathe, doesn’t eat and barely sleeps. He wasn’t this cold lifeless body bag of skin. He was prey.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> The moon shines bright, his only way of seeing Seonghwa is the shades of his eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He disappears behind the branches and bushes, going left instead of right to try and shake the panther off. To any human he’d be a blur, however Seonghwa had incredible vision, always locked on his form, sharp eyes that could follow his mouse wherever he went.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yeosang only slows when his ears are free of the sound of thunderous paws. He walks, and relaxes. The ravine is about 3 miles away, he has the stamina, He doubts Seonghwa can run for three miles straight without becoming winded.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He waits and he listened for silent footsteps from years of practice.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> He had hefty side work as a killer, as long as he got rid of the body he got paid by the gangs. As a hungry human hunter who needed to eat, it wasn’t hard getting rid of the body.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">People use to go missing because of him, mothers, fathers, sons and daughters all dead because of his lack of knowledge and impatient hunger. His drive, his lack of self control.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It’s cold, but he doesn’t mind it, things like this don’t phase him, to a human they might bring a jacket. To him, well, he was colder than this, colder than winter.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> He heard a crack behind him and he stops. Yeosang is turning slowly to find a smile of sharper, whiter teeth, one golden eye peeking behind a tree and a tail flicking up into the wind. His ears are perked, he has no way of telling how <em>long </em>Seonghwa’s been stalking him. On some hunts he caught him instantly, on others, he toyed with him. Tested his senses just to spike his body with worry and fear, smell it from his body and feed off it as a predator.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He runs, everything hyper around him, the bugs in the tree trunks, the snakes along the ground. He hears it all, sees it all. His eyes and ears becoming overstimulated with pure distractions, he needs to look at Seonghwa, to see him far back and not near with the promise of him catching up.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yeosang is panting, why is he panting. Is it adrenaline? Panic? He couldn’t know, he doesn’t. He could’ve sworn his neck and chest were <em>thumping</em> excruciatingly fast.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He’s just afraid. As of right now, he’s a human being chased by a hungry forest cat.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The ravine should be less than a mile, he smells the running water flowing over the edge. Although he turns a different way, going up a thin path from fallen trees and continuing towards the edge of the ravine rather than the heart.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">He quickly takes shelter behind a thick trunk, small body sucked in, arms at his side and his hair covered in a thin branch along the side of the tree. </span>He breathes out. Looking around the tree to check behind him. He doesn’t hear anything.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nothing. Nothing but the moonlight.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He presses his back against the tree. He’s still breathing hard and he can’t figure out why. He closes his eyes and almost feels the blood pulling up his veins. He doesn’t need to breathe, he’s not alive, so why does he need to fill his lungs so desperately now.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">He opens his eyes, chest finally sated with the air it wanted. <br/><br/></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There’s a thin string of saliva dripping in front of him, it hovers a few inches from his face, slowly falling down until it hits the forest floor.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He dares to look up.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Both eyes a little wide , slowly constricting with interest even in the darkness.His claws dig into the side of the tree, supporting the weight of his agile body, muscles flexing under black fur. His snout scrunches with a growl, low and dangerous.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Before he can push off the tree to react, Seonghwa pouches onto his back, his larger panther form pinning him down beneath him, large canines almost framing his neck. He doesn’t struggle anymore, keeping his arms on the ground and his waist still. He’s become food, fear pulling him deep into the realization of death. He closes his eyes, completely still, and accepts it.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>Caught you, little mouse.”</em></span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">
  <em>Then</em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">It’s been months since he properly fed. His body yearned for blood, needed the thrill of the hunt. The warmth of another body screaming and squirming beneath him until it dropped dead from his cold arms.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He’s moved away from the gangs as they became unnecessarily brutal. Recruiting young boys, having them killed before they even reach 17 just for some sick initiation. No knowledge of how to hold a gun, or even enough instinct to not freeze up with a bullet hurdling towards them.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">He’s witnessed too many deaths of the innocent lives that were wasted.</span> Humans killing each other and tossing their bodies in fires and down into streams where other kids play.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Yeosang stumbles down a near by street, barely making it past a few of the homes that still had lights lit. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Making it towards the smell of something alive was the hardest thing he’s done yet. He stumbles and waved on the sidewalk, body almost smashing into a rusty mailbox.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He does use it to hold himself up while he caught up hot blood, dripping on the rust and into the grass.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“<em>Fuck</em>...” he curses, vision crossing and further pushing himself to wanting to fall on the ground.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">His feet hurt for the first time in decades, his body aches, his throat.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">God, his throat is burning, teeth throbbing to sink into something, anything.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">His vision locks on a man, his body suddenly iron stiff. His senses heightened incredibly. He smells a little sweaty, blood running quickly through his body as he carries a few grocery bags crossing the street.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Yeosang follows diligently.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The man breaks off into down another street. It’s void, completely void. Abandoned homes and buildings taken down by fires years ago.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Yeosang fed the most that day. Gangs trampled into this street with guns and alcohol bottles stuffed with fabric.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">They were thrown into every house, the apartment building at the end of the street. Girls were taken, men shot, and Yeosang got to eat every living being inside the building like a buffet. He was uncontrolled, a few members were caught in his blood lust and weren’t missed, their disappearance wasn’t questioned at all.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Yeosang wasted no time tackling the man to the ground, teeth poking into his bottom lip with impatient hunger pangs hitting his stomach like a hammer.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He hits the mans head down, trying to get an arm, even his neck out to bite into him. He struggles against his grip with grunts and curses. Yeosang knows he’s weaker without blood, but he should be stronger than a human.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Yeosang is flipped, pinned into the concrete, the sidewalk cracking down with the indent of his head fit into it.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He watches the man above him morph, pupils pulled into thin angry slits of both yellow and green. His clothes tear, growing and shifting, becoming heavier and heavier until the hand on Yeosang neck becomes an anvil.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">His shirt collar still hangs around his neck even with his body widening. The pressure continue to grow, bones shifting, feet becoming paws, hands armed with deadly claws that mark his neck.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He growls, teeth white and long sprung from his snout.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Yeosang isn’t healing, he’s bleeding out under his grip.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">His vision crosses again, but he stays conscious to try and pitifully rip his paw from his neck.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The panther stops and purrs. He removes his paw, stepping back to sit between his legs. Yeosang is struggling to sit up, eyes rolling back and shooting forward as his body fights itself.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The panther does a half circle until he’s at Yeosang’s side, tucking his head beneath his fatigued lungs and painfully lifting Yeosang onto his back.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He bites into the bags, holding his groceries and trots into one of the abandoned buildings.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He wakes with a start, eyes red and wide, turning to only have a tube smacked against the side of his face. He was so thirsty, his throat kept contracting and burning with need to blood to gush down and fill the demon within his stomach.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">There’s blood being pumped into him, tape securing the IV down.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Yeosang throws the little blanket from his legs, inspecting the room further. His clothes are folded neatly on a chair across the room.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He’s naked, but he’s alive.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He yanks the IV from his arm, standing. He walks quietly, feet barely making a ‘pat’ on the floor as he inspects the room. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">It’s clearly not a hospital. There’s burn marks on the side of the walls, there’s a few broken pellets of glass that his unbelievable vision can pick up.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He continues through the door, hunting down the one who helped him to still be able to live as a dead man.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He speeds down the burned carpeted steps, and continues into a quicker walk towards the kitchen.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The scent of food alone burns his nose, but he follows through. Turning into the kitchen, and silently staring into it. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">No one is there. Just a pan sizzling with ham, and a few spices on the table.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The amount of heat radiating behind him however, spikes fear up his spine.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I left your clothes upstairs.” The voice alone sends a chill through his body, catching his own instincts off guard. Everything about him revolves around superhuman senses, yet he didn’t hear a <em>peep</em>.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“You aren’t fully healed, you have the chance of damaging yourself by being cold.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Who are you?” Yeosang questions once he walks around him back towards the stove.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“The man you thought was dinner. However, you can call me Seonghwa.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Dinner-? You were the one who nearly broke my head into the concrete.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“You tried to eat me.” Seonghwa reasoned. He turns down the stove just a little, the sizzling slowly coming down to a low hiss.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“If I let you feed from me, my blood would kill you. I’m not human. My spirit would strip you of your abilities and dry you out like a smoked hog.” Yeosang didn’t like the sound of that, no, not at all.” Trust me, I’ve seen it before.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Why’d you help me?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Why not?” He stuffs the spatula under the ham and picks it up, placing it on a plate on the table and dabbing the grease from it.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Because I could’ve killed you.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“By killing me you would’ve killed yourself. By helping you, I could gain a companion.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“A companion? I’m a vampire, I don’t make friends.” Yeosang furrows his brows</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“That’s what they all say until they find you useful for their own companionship.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I don’t need friends.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Without a friend you would’ve died.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Yeosang pauses.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“<em>We are not friends.</em>” Yeosang punctuated by slamming his hand down on the marble. It didn’t crack, but it gave way to his palm.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“You were curious. That’s usually how friendships start.” He cuts the ham into slices, and bites into a piece, a little red meat hanging from his lips.” We're both alone in this city of humans. May as well get along.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Yeosang slowly walks forward to pulls the chair from the table, and sits.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I’m Yeosang.” Seonghwa smiles and stand.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“You must feel weak.” He looks through the cabinets above the counter that Yeosang hit, and finds a glass jar with what looks like....flowers.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Yeah, I do.” He answers honestly.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He digs his hand into the jar and pushes around some flowers. There’s more growing on the windowsill.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He assumes these ones are harvested.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He pulls out a particular flower that’s yellow with purple painted on the inside. The depth shockingly makes it beautiful.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Chew on this, and then spit it out.” He hands it out to him in his palm</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“What is it?” Yeosang takes it hesitantly, and goes in to smell it. It smells like nothing.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2"><em>Absolutely nothing</em>.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“It’s a vampire lily. This is the one scent you can’t pick up.” Yeosang pulls it to his nose closer and inhales, hard.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“How?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I don’t know.” He simply says.” It speeds up your healing ability. You shouldn’t take it unless you’re hurt.” Yeosang bites into a flower of the lily, and chews.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">It’s sweet, sweet like the blood spiked with adrenaline. Like candy. It makes spit pool in his mouth.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He spits it out into a napkin from Seonghwa and rolls it into a ball.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">God, he feels...energized. He feels like a newborn again where every movement is fast and uncontrolled.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Getting up from the chair was a blur itself.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Take it easy.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He’s so used to being able to control his speed and strength. He takes a step forward towards the counter on the other side of the kitchen.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Luckily, just before he zoomed off into the fire damaged wood, he ran into Seonghwa, the man holding him tight and barely budging from the force of his body.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“You shouldn’t be stronger than a vampire.” He mumbles.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I’m above you. I’m not a creation of venom, I’m not an existence born into the world. I cannot be created nor destroyed by anything that isn’t my spirit.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">//</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2"> <em>Now</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Seonghwa, you’re too warm.” Yeosang complained. Turning away from the sleeping panther while he scrolls through his tablet.”Hwa, move.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Seonghwa was dense, extremely, extremely dense. He emitted enough heat to make his skin feel hot whenever he touched him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Seonghwa.” he pushes at his arm,but to no avail.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Hm?” He hums in his sleep.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“You’re too hot.” He complains.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I know, right?” He throws his arm over his waist, and Yeosang whines complaint after complaint until Seonghwa decides to crush him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“You imbecile.”Yeosang whispered beneath his breath.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“That’s not nice.” He presses a sleepy kiss against his lips, and picks himself up to use the bathroom.” I have work.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“You don’t have to work anymore. I have you covered.” He sits up on his elbows.” I’ll buy you anything you want.” His voice trails off suggestively.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Dirty money isn’t very good.” He copies his tone while pulling the shirt above his head and tossing it in the in the hamper.” I’ll be late if you keep trying to bait me with money, old man.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Old man!” Yeosang scoffs and crawls to the other side of the bed.” How dare you?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I got dirty because you struggled today.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I like to struggle against you, that’s when you bite me and throw me around.” Yeosang leans over the edge, tongue between his teeth as he watched Seonghwa.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">His eyes glow before he turns to disappear into the bathroom.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">//</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2"> <em>Then</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Seonghwa has a very nice ass.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I don’t understand why you have to do this in public.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He grabs his ass, bobbing his head back and forth along his cock. He twists his head along the tip, lips tight as they drag back down towards the base. He takes him effortlessly, stares up at him with those brown eyes and moaning around his cock. He enjoys it too much. It’s provocative.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Seonghwa’s proved to have a lot of self control while indulging Yeosang and his shenanigans.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">People walked past the small alley way in the day light. Going to work or the store, doing whatever. Seonghwa has to hold back the sinful sounds that Yeosang loved.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Turn around.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Not here.” Seonghwa shook his head. He wouldn't have been able to keep quiet.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Turn.” Yeosang twists his hip, encouraging him to turn against the building. He could’ve easily pushed Yeosang off. He’s stronger than Yeosang.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">It’s so <em>tempting</em>.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Yeosang licked a fat stripe over his hole, bringing a gasp from his parted lips.” Yeosang.” He hurriedly says, a group of people passing, seemingly standing there and waiting to cross the street.” Yeosang, I <em>can’t</em>.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He doesn’t stop. <em>That’s the thrill.</em></span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">//</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2"> <em>Now </em> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Tell me you want me.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I want you.” Seonghwa kissed warm kisses into his neck.” I’ll always want you.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">//</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2"> <em>Then</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Seven people went missing this month. While the news figured it was some deranged psychopath who’s never left any evidence, Seonghwa had enough knowledge to know it was a hungry vampire.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I hope you heard that.” He turned to Yeosang, hands on his hips as he waited for the older to speak.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“There’s plenty of vampires in the city.” He scrolls through his phone because he doesn’t care. He needs to feed to keep himself healthy. It’s a small price for the immortality.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“But it’s you.” Seonghwa snatches his phone away, and tosses it on the floor.” Stop it.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I have to feed, Seonghwa.” Yeosang reasoned</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Drink animal blood, you’ll cause more turmoil in the city with this. Do you ever think of the consequences.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Don’t talk to me like I’m a kid.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“You are a kid! You died as a kid and you’ll always be a kid, Yeosang. Think about the vampires who are known in the city. They can be wrongfully prosecuted. What about the peaceful werewolves who can be hunted and ran away from their home? Do you think about the other people who can be blamed for <em>your</em> stupidity?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Yeosang gets up, and circles his way past Seonghwa.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Where are you going?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He doesn’t answer, because he doesn’t have to. He doesn’t owe seonghwa anything, he doesn’t-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">His body is ricocheted into the door, slamming into the burn marks and nearly breaking it down.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“What is your problem?” He stands meeting Seonghwa half way in the foyer, however he’s placed back on the door, and held there. Much like when they first met.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Don’t ignore me. Stop the hunt. There are other sources.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I don’t want to stop.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">//</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2"> <em>Now</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Yeosang tumbled into the grass, rolling into the tall green as he smiled and giggled much like a child.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Seonghwa comes beside him, fur rubbing against the back of his head. His fur was soft to the touch, always. It was streamline, neat and always calmed Yeosang when he ran his fingers through it.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">‘Come.’ He trotted towards the end of the field, Yeosang not too far behind him with excitement flowing through him. They'd explore the forest just outside of their home, the small and big animals alike scurrying off in random directions as they passed.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">There was enough space for Yeosang to start a garden like he's dreamed of. There was room for Seonghwa to expel his mountains of energy.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">It was all theirs . Yeosang and Seonghwa’s first home aside from the burned house Seonghwa allowed him in. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He always allowed Yeosang in, no matter what.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">//</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2"> <em>Then</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Can we please talk?” He was wet from the rain pouring down on the city. His hair soaked, clothes weighing him down as he stood in front of Seonghwa.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Talk about what?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“<em>Us</em>. Me and you.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“There is no us if you keep making reckless decisions. The more you kill, the more attention you draw to people like us.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I’ve stopped.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Seonghwa scoffs and moves to close the door.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Seonghwa please, I’ve stopped. I haven’t killed anyone. I’ve met another vampire, he referred me to a hospital, a nurse who sells blood bags.” He desperately waves his hand in front of him. He did this a lot as a human, an old habit of nervousness that never died with his humanity.” Whatever you’re seeing isn’t me.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Yeosang steps a little closer, looking up at Seonghwa with those brown orbs. The gentle browns that always swayed him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“If being with you means giving up certain pleasures, I will.” He takes the warm hand into his ice cold one.” I promise.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">//</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <em>Now</em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“You promised me.” Seonghwa pushed the vampire back.” You said you were done, what the fuck is your problem?” There was a dead body, a bite in the neck, but it wasn’t just a mark. A chunk was completely gone along with a hole in his chest where a heart should've been</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I’m sorry. He said he knew you. Said he remembered you.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“What?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“He wasn’t human, Seonghwa. He was a vampire.” Yeosang spoke with enough malice to bring the panthers colorful eyes out.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Seonghwa closes his eyes and turns towards the wall. His ears pop from his head, swiveling once he speaks again.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“He was changed. He said he smelled you on me at the grocery store. Said he was going to find you, and replace me, take his place back at your side.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">His ears lifted as he turned, becauseSeonghwa only dated one human. His first love, the man who ran from his panther in fear.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Said how he missed hugging you and touching you, missed being between your legs.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Oh, Yeosang..” he’s in disbelief, he’s truly in shock because he...Yeosang-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“<em>So I killed him</em>.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">//</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2"> <em>Then</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Believe it or not, Seonghwa was occasionally tired just as Yeosang would come home full of animal blood and ready to go.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Yeosang, I’m sleeping.” The panther turns on his side just as Yeosang tried to roll him over,</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He climbs into the bed. Eyes red andglowing in the night like two red flowers, blooming in front of Seonghwa’s.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Seonghwa’s pupils were dilated in the darkness, getting a clear image of Yeosang slowly grinding down against him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He turns under him, leaving his hands at his hands at his waist.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Hurry up.” Seonghwa growled deep in his chest. Yeosang ripped his pants off, the jeans tattered around his hips and ass. He impatient pulls down his sweatpants, spitting on the tip of his cock before hovering over him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Animal blood makes me so <em>restless</em>.” He fully sits, moaning as he did and tightening around Seonghwa. He had a vice grip around him as he always did. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">”You’re not used to it yet.” Seonghwa’s voice deep with sleep. He gently met his with thrusts that proved to test the range of his voice.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“<em>Hwa...</em>” he whines. In his early vampire years away from his sire, he had sex simply to say he had sex. He didn’t know the great feeling of sex nor the unthinkable pleasure of someone hitting that ‘spot’.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Gay sex wasn’t very religious, nor acceptable as time whipped by him. It was more secretive, something men did behind their wives backs, or on a whim. Yeosang always hoped for those whims when he was bored or hungry.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">However, working in a brothel as a bartender, he learned the risky and fast paced pleasure of being done before the owner noticed him missing.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2"><em>Seonghwa</em>. Seonghwa knew what he was inflicting in his body. He knew even as an immortal sat on his thighs, he could make him see nothing but blackness.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Drive his body insane, and had the stamina to match. He wasn’t a mere human who dropped out after two or three rounds. Seonghwa loved him all night in positions Yeosang didn’t believe could reach so deep.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Seonghwa, I-I’m coming.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Sweet devil .” He lifts his chin, grasping his jaw to keep his head up and eyes connected to his. His hips halt, Yeosang too out of breath for someone who doesn’t need to breathe, and Seonghwa too cocky while watching him grind down.” Not yet. I’d like to bite marks into you that could spark a memory whenever you touch over it. I want you to look at your clear skin and remember all the kisses I’ve burned into it.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Yes,” their hands interlocked, Yeosang closing his fist in his hair and pulling him up for another suffocating kiss.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">If they’re not careful, they’ll break another bed.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">//</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2"> <em>Now</em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">It took a morning of Yeosang avoiding Seonghwa, drinking his blood separately and keeping himself in his study before he realized he was crying.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Actually crying salt tears that rode down his cheeks, creating a hot path on his face as they did. Of course, Yeosang forgets Seonghwa can hear just as well as him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Mouse, why are you crying?” Seonghwa sets down his book, disregarding the pillows that drop onto the floor and the table that he knocks over just to chase the crying boy.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He never liked showing his emotions. Never.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Seonghwa caught his arm , pulling him back to cradle his head like glass.” What happened?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“One day you’re going to die. And I won’t have you anymore.” His voice trailed of into sobs, barely recognizable babbles of terror and sadness.” I’m afraid of the last time you’ll tell me you love me.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“What...Mouse?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“One day you won’t call me mouse. I’ll be sitting here while you’re old and grey and watch you die next to me.” Yeosang grips his shirt like a lifeline, Seonghwa trying his best to hug all the sadness away.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Mouse.” Seonghwa’s takes both of his hands into his.” I won’t die on you. If I do, my body regenerates a few hours afterwards. I won’t go grey, I doubt it’ll happen at all actually, considering my age.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Yeosang’s eyes are bloodshot, it’s the first time Seonghwa seen them like that in a long time. They’re sad, eyebrows knitted together in pain and sadness.” What?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“<em>Darling</em>, my dear mouse, I’ve died many times before I met you. I died just before you attacked me to a few bullet wounds, however, the more trauma I experience, the less it affects me.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“You’ll be with me forever?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Yes, mouse, all the time.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">//</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2"> <em>Now</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The panther gently crawls down the tree, the Yeosang’s body hyper aware of the soft purrs whispered into the crisp air.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The chase started once more, but didn’t last long with Seonghwa’s paws on top of his head within a second.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">They were replaced with hands, gripping his hair to tug his head up.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Strange. I can smell your fear. The sweet scent of submission. You’ve given up so easy this time, Mouse.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Seonghwa rips his shirt down the back, turning the vampire over to gaze down at his face, his cheek pressed in the dirt before and now dirty with it. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Yeosang helps to tug down his pants, drawing an amused chuckle from Seonghwa.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“So afraid but so eager.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I want you.” Yeosang grinds his hips up against his thigh. Seonghwa’s pupils widen greatly, holding his hips like a vise, clamping down on them with his fingers as he pushing him forward on his chest. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Yeosang feels the cool air touch his asshole, Seonghwa spreading him open. He feels his breath against his hole before he delves his tongue into it.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The vampire squirms as if he’s been burned, moaning a string of curses, cock pressing into the soft dirt and jostling around each time Seonghwa shoves him forward.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">His tongue was long and a gift Yeosang always appreciated. The way it pulled out, slowly and teasing just to fuck into him, tongue moving fast like a machine gun.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2"> He pulls up with spit slicked cheeks as he leans over Yeosang and drools into his back. Shirt hiked up awkwardly, but his body is so distracted from everything else around him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">His ears are focused on hearing Seonghwa. He only feels Seonghwa.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The thick tip of his cock nuzzling his hole.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Don’t tease.” He whines, shooting his hips back, but to no avail.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Seonghwa’s growls incredibly deep. He was feral, stalking his prey to devour.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">And now he has him on his clutches, under him so stiff, so pliant.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">His rim catches on Seonghwa’s cock, shaft sinking into him and drawing a pleasured squeal from Yeosang.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He pants beneath him, turning to look up at Seonghwa with those bright brown eyes. Lidded and asking for more.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Seonghwa slams into him, fingers digging into the plump fat of his ass and anchoring himself deeper. He snorts and huffs against his ear, shoving Yeosang into the dirt and rocks beneath him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Rocks push into his knees and his cheek, bruising the skin for only a second, but the constant pressure of it all brings tears to Yeosang’s eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He cries for Seonghwa, cries out for more of his hunter. Pushes his hips back to meet every single rough thrust that meets his prostate and explodes fireworks before his eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Seonghwa removes a hand from his ass to wrap around him, gripping his cock and stroking it to the rhythm of his hips.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Yeosang,” Seonghwa growls, his nose pressing into the crease of his neck and taking in his his scent.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">It’s aged, refined like red wine and just as strong. It gets him drunk.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Yeosang’s back arches in painfully, body spasming before he comes hard against the ground beneath him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">His body give out, senses overstimulated as he hears the outside world around him. He keeps his ass up for Seonghwa.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Pull out and scent me.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The panther bites his ear, leaving a hole with his sharp canine and soon soothing over it with his tongue.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He pulls Yeosang up, hand curled around his neck as he focuses on chasing his own orgasm, close, delicious as he drools against his back.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Just as he was at his peak he pulls out, turning Yeosang over on his back and stroking himself to completion.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He leaves a mess of Yeosang against his thigh and almost reaching his face, it’s burns hot against his icy skin.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">//</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2"> <em>Tonight </em> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“How are you feeling?” Seonghwa brought up a cup of blood, setting it down on top of the nightstand as Yeosang stirs awake.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He rarely slept, and if he did, it was usually at the cost of blood or his senses driven up a wall.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He sits up, painless but his body remembers the events that took place last night. He recalls the deep shudders and the quick pain filled scratches and bites.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He meets Seonghwa for a kiss, sweet and gentle.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I’m good.” He closes his legs beneath the covers, taking the blood offered to him and nearly swallowing it whole.” Did you eat?” He asked after licking the blood from his lips.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Seonghwa hums, climbing into the bed, chasing his lips for another kiss.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">His body felt so warm above his as Yeosang’s felt cold below his.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">//</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <em> <span class="s2">Then</span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2"> <em>“I love you.”</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">//</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <em> <span class="s2">Now</span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2"> <em>“I love you too.”</em> </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>